


I'll Pick You Up.

by WhatATime



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: (or is he?), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Jason Todd, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is alive, Dick Grayson is Dead, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATime/pseuds/WhatATime
Summary: "Jason opened the door to a red eyed Damian. He had his Robin costume on. His mask was clenched in his hand. Jason regretted taking so long to get to the door. “What happened?” Was someone dead? Jason prayed that no one was. He didn’t wish any of them dead. Sure, he joked about it, but he was never serious. Damian burst into tears for what Jason assumed to be the second time that night."





	I'll Pick You Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397509) by Unknown. 



> Inspired by: https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/77898268537491914/

Jason was enjoying his night off patrol. He was reading a book and drinking Earl Grey tea. He wasn’t drinking the cheap stuff either. He was drinking the expensive kind he decided to get because he deserved it. He works hard for this city. He’s died for it. He deserved good tea, so he got himself the good kind. He loved this book. It was his favorite. He remembers rereading it when he first came back and Talia restored his mind. He’d read this book on his dying day. 

 

Imagine Jason’s anger when he heard a knock on his door. Who was interrupting his time of solace? He loved this. Who was trying to ruin his life? He grumbled as he put the bookmark in his book. People who dogeared are barbarians. He got up and slowly made his way to the door. He still had his tea in hand. 

 

Jason opened the door to a red eyed Damian. He had his Robin costume on. His mask was clenched in his hand. Jason regretted taking so long to get to the door. “What happened?” Was someone dead? Jason prayed that no one was. He didn’t wish any of them dead. Sure, he joked about it, but he was never serious. Damian burst into tears for what Jason assumed to be the second time that night. 

 

Jason picked Damian up and held the boy close. He rubbed soothing circles in the sobbing boy’s back. He didn’t know why. Maybe those brotherly instincts Dickhead was going on about finally kicked in. He didn’t like to see his little brother cry. He shushed the boy. “What’s wrong?” Damian was blubbering incoherently. Jason had to calm him down. “It’s okay. Deep breaths,” Jason said softly. He started bouncing Damian up and down gently. Damian’s crying slowed down eventually. “What happened,” Jason asked.

“F-Father h-he fired me.” Damian’s crying picked up again.

“It’s okay, buddy. You wouldn’t want to be his Robin anyway.” Jason was wondering why Damian didn’t go to Dick. Dick was a good big brother and well versed in the art of comfort. Jason was the total opposite. That’s when Jason remembered Dick wasn’t here anymore. Dick was dead. Damian sniffled. Jason remembered Bruce probably didn’t know the boy was here. Damian probably wasn’t going home tonight. Jason walked out of the doorway and closed the door. Jason sat Damian in the same spot he had been reading. That’s when he remembered his cup of tea and saw it on the floor, spilled on the carpet. He didn't care too much. He decided he’d get it later. “I’m gonna go get you some clothes,” Jason said absentmindedly. Damian didn’t answer. 

 

Jason came back out with the smallest shirt he could find. He knew none of his pants would fit Damian. The boy was curled in a ball and staring into space. Jason helped him get his suit off and into the shirt. That’s when he noticed Damian had a black eye, weird. Jason’s phone was ringing. “Hello?”

_ “Jason, it’s Bruce.” _ Jason rolled his eyes. What did the man want to do now? 

“What do you want?”

_ “Have you seen Damian?” _ Jason wanted to see if Bruce was honest.

“What happened?”

_ “Just a disagreement. Alfred said he didn’t make it home.” _ When Jason was Robin, Bruce always dropped them off if he was sending them home. Why hadn’t Bruce done the same for Damian? Even if he wasn’t Robin, Damian was still Bruce’s son.  _ “Have you seen him?” _

“No.”

_ “Please send him home if you do.” _ Jason hung up.

“He wanted to know where you were. I didn’t tell him squat.”

“Thank you.” Jason had never heard Damian say thank you.

“No problem. So, he fired you?” Damian nodded. “What happened?”

“He said I was too much of a wild canon. That Robin had to follow orders.”

“I don’t know about the Replacement, but Dick and I made careers off not following orders.” Jason had hoped that would cheer Damian up. It didn’t.

“I can’t go back to the League,” Damian said. “I’m not going back to the manor.” Damian was obviously planning. Where was he going? Jason knew the boy still had funds that Talia kept ‘forgetting’ to freeze. 

“You’re not running away.” It was an order more than a statement.

“I--”

“You can stay with me. Dickhead would never forgive me if I let you run away.” That wasn’t why. Jason cared about Damian though he’d never say it. He and the boy had a special relationship. Neither knew what to call it. Damian’s eyes drooped. The boy was probably tired before he cried himself dry. “Have you eaten,” Jason asked. He was already walking to the kitchen. He had a feeling Damian hadn’t. Damian shook his head. 

 

Jason whipped up box mac n’ cheese. Both boys ate quickly. They went back to the living room. Jason turned on the TV. Damian watched it blearily. Some time during the children’s movie Jason had put on, Damian’s breathing had become labored. “Hey, Damian.” Jason scooted over to the boy and took Damian’s face into his hands. The boy’s eyes were wide. “Deep breaths for me, okay? You’re okay, just take some deep breaths.” Damian choked on a breath. “Slow down, buddy…” Jason tried to slow Damian’s breathing down to no avail. He was horrible at this big brother crap. Where was Dick when you needed him? “Right back.” He darted to the bathroom and rifled through disorganized medical supplied until he found some benzos. He wasn’t sure how much to give a kid Damian’s age, height, and weight, so he just took one out of the bottle and returned. He slipped the pill through Damian’s slightly parted lips. “Swallow.” The boy obeyed and took the pill. “ Okay, let’s try again. 1… 2… 3… good, now out 3… 2… 1… Nice, let’s keep doing that.” Jason kept leading Damian through breathing until the small boy slumped against him. “You’re okay.” Damian sighed dazedly into Jason’s chest. The man pulled him into a gentle hug, scared that he would break the boy. “It’ll be okay. You’re fine. You don’t need Bruce anyway.”

 

The boy’s eyes were half-lidded as he stared into space. The older brother brushed Damian’s eyes closed. He had an extra room in his apartment. He mostly used it as storage. Jason picked the now sleeping boy up and laid him on the bed in the room. It took a lot to weave through the boxes and piles. Jason decided he’d clean those up soon. What had gotten into him? He was becoming too much like Dick. He wasn’t going to let the boy leave though. Jason went back into his makeshift living room to read.


End file.
